mr_yokais_fantastic_slimesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/TFFM RP stuff
So let's just tell yah... Characters Pretty much you start with Magic Orb and later you unlock more characters. Each character has a special ability! Try and mix & match to win! Spells Spells pretty much require Mana. HOW DO I GET MANA? Well, it fills up every hit your team makes. Their's two times of spells: Magic and Tech. Magic Spells are basically like Ice Storms while Tech Spells are pretty much like Robot Suckers. Robots They're the main enemy of the game and they include Robotic Magnets or Genie Robots. Basically like Super Mario Superstar Saga they have VARIOUS WEAKNESSES. So yeah, their's: Normal, Miss, Weak, Heal or Critical. So that means some enemies could be healed by Tech Spells. Setting Up for Battle So yeah, you have a special make your team. Every 5 to 10 battles you can use a Starstarter. BE VERY WISE BECAUSE YOU MIGHT WASTE IT IF YOU ENCOUNTER A GROUNDIN OR ENEMIES ARE VERY WEAK. Yeah they're quite helpful if you need a boost. Boss Fights These include: Plug Malfunctioned, a Robotic Kraken, a colossal Artichoke, a wild sheep, and a colossal meteor which contains a robot. They are WAY more harder than a natural robot as they have special attacks, such as tricking you or throwing undodgable artichoke missiles. They have LOTS AND LOTS OF GOLD SO TRY AND KILL THEM. (NEW!) Affinities and Elements Yeah they're pretty weird. Affinities is determined what they are related to. *Physical: You probably know. *Artillery: Launched attacks... or physical shot attack... *Arcane: Elemental, wizard-like, blah blah. *Spiritual: Pretty much summoning. ELEMENTS COMING SOON The Lightbound Warriors I'm planning for the Lightbound Warriors to come, based off of Lightseekers. STORY: The Lightbound Warriors were a legendary team which had the wits to stop plenty of evil. They were extremely ancient and founded the community of magic. However, one of them which was Plasma Ball, revolted. Using his powers, he stopped the Lightbound Warriors and sealed them away in his magical book which he later ripped into pieces and sent it all flying. Plasma Orb then soon recruited Plague Flask to help him. Now TBFS was created when Plasma Orb seen TFFM so he commanded Plague Flask to rip them off. Some rejected ones were Green Tomato, Yarn Ball, and Card. Now... Plasma Orb knew how to create robots, so he created lots of robots such as the Lurkstone of the Stingzla. That's pretty much all. Anyways... after World 5 you're going to have to go on a mission to find the pieces again. They're not optional until the last World... They basically have extremely powerful abilities. BTW Plasma Orb was the Unaligned of the Lightbound Warriors. *Zeppelin, the Gravitybound (based off of the Zeppelin Scout) **(Ability: Gravity Stepper - Every 5 turns Zeppelin stomps the ground, sending in one anti-gravity bubble and throws it an enemy, causing them to get the anti-gravity effect, which will make them super vulrenable to attacks like an uppercut) ***He is basically a yellow zeppelin holding an axe which kinda looks like a staff and that's where he produces his Anti-Gravity Bubbles. (it's called the Flippen Axestaff) *Ice Sculpture, the Lunarbound (based off of the Snowcaster Elder) (Ability: Yikona Ball - Every 5 turns Ice Sculpture breathes up a nitrogenball and throws at an enemy, freezing them for 5 turns) **She is basically a snow sculpture of a moonrock. She uses the Wolf's Cry, pretty much a quickshot weapon which shoots pieces of icy moonrock at enemies. *Eclipse, the Solarbound (based off of the Celestian Warrior) (Ability: A Total One - Every 5 turns Eclipse will turn his mouth into one big eye which shoots a laser) **He is basically the Solar Eclipse with a secret: His real eye is his mouth. He uses the Runic Blade, pretty much a knight weapon which can slice wind and harnesses the power of the sun. *Moon Web, the Deathbound (based off of the Stalking Cipid) (Ability: Bone Wall - Every 5 turns Moon Web weaves a bone wall, reducing damage by 75% and countering 75% of the damage) **Basically, she's pretty much spider-like. Can't think of anything better. She wields the Webanner, which pretty much is a smashing weapon. With a twist. Bone Walls! *Ectoplasm, the Poisonbound (based off of the Corrupted Spirit) (Ability: Plague Injection - Every five turns Ectoplasm will inject a random enemy with a venom which spreads to enemies) **It's another she and this one is pretty much blue. One of her hands is a gigantic needle filled with weird purple stuff. She's a ghost, what did you expect? Her needle is IRONICALLY called the Well Cure. *Ungaikyo, the Shadowbound (based off of Mimicking Horror) (Ability: Shadow Duplciate - Every five turns Ungaikyo makes a shadow duplicate of a random enemy. Shadow duplicates are stronger than the original enemy but only last for 3 turns) **He is basically an ungaikyo. He doesn't wield anything unlike most of the Lightbounds but he's pretty powerful. His palms are also special since they're the reason why he can Shadow Duplicate. *Gemstones, the Crystalbound (based off of Mimicking Horror) (Ability: Just Be Itself - Every five turns Gemstones will change to a random enemy gaining its abilities and its attacks. Also enters copying one already) **It's just a combination of these minerals: Ruby, Topaz, Amber, Peridot, Emerald, Malchite, Sapphire, and Tanzanite. Plot twist, it's multiple of Gemstones. Very small gemstones. Like, 100 of them. *Sierra, the Earthbound (based off of Rock Rager) (Ability: Raging is the Solution - Every five turns Bluff will do a Fury Attack. Only difference is that it does less damage) **He's basically a sierra with an earthbound bow called the Earth Breaker which fires off Rocky Arrows. When Sierra gets mad, the Rocky Arrows turn into MOLTEN ARROWS! Wait, isn't that fire now? *Bolide, the Firebound (based off of Draga Scorcher) (Ability: High Strike - Every five turns Bolide will shoot a meteor into the air and the meteors will come back down, giving every ally 75% more defense and basically stunning the enemies) **It's basically a bolide which is shaped into a dragon's head and the body is kind of dragon like. His weapon is the Meteorzooka which shoots asteroids. If it gets fired up into the air, it rains down meteors. Fun fact he was originally based off of Lava Swimmer. *(NOT SURE ABOUT), the Animalbound (based off of the Royal Bumbler) *Beanstalk, the Forestbound (based off of Tree Sprout) (Ability: Vine Hair Whip - Every five turns Beanstalk vine whips an enemy with her hair not real hair, just her hair you see when I describe her, snaring them and poisoning them) **Beanstalk is pretty much cute. Beanstalk's hair resembles a Tree Sprout's "hair". Her feet are replaced with that genietail-like thingie the Tree Spout's "feet" look like. Her hands also resembles those of a Tree Sprout. *Fungi Rock, the Soulbound (based off of Fungal Medium) (Ability: Shroom Grabber - Every five turns Fungi Rock grabs an enemy and squeezes it. After that, Fungi Rock will insert fungi into the enemy's control chip, making them more likely to miss and hit an enemy) **Fungi Rock is Beanstalk's younger sister. She basically is a blue rock with purple mushrooms growing on her her hair. Her feet are replaced with that weird genietail-like thingie the Fungal Medium's "feet" look like. Her hands resemble those of a Fungal Medium. Planned Ones (and links of what they look like) *Cyclone (based off of Dust Fiend) *Thunderhead (based off of Lightning Bringer, yeah that's what its based off of) *Anchor (based off of Wave Crusher, cant think of anything better) *Bucket Wheel Excavator (based off of Demolition Bot) *Gadget (based off of Automatic Avenger) **Please note that Gadget would look something like a combination of a flamethrower, a pulse bomb, a laser cannon, and a grappling hook. *Cuckoo Clock (based off of Warp Toad, yes he is toad-like) LINKSSSSSSS *https://www.lightseekers.cards/cards/card-database/Zeppelin%20Scout *https://www.lightseekers.cards/cards/card-database/Snowcaster%20Elder *https://www.lightseekers.cards/cards/card-database/Celestian%20Warrior *https://www.lightseekers.cards/cards/card-database/Stalking%20Cipid *https://www.lightseekers.cards/cards/card-database/Corrupted%20Spirit *https://www.lightseekers.cards/cards/card-database/Mimicking%20Horror *https://www.lightseekers.cards/cards/card-database/Mimicking%20Magmites *https://www.lightseekers.cards/cards/card-database/Rock%20Rager *https://www.lightseekers.cards/cards/card-database/Draga%20Scorcher *https://www.lightseekers.cards/cards/card-database/Royal%20Bumbler *https://www.lightseekers.cards/cards/card-database/Tree%20Sprout *https://www.lightseekers.cards/cards/card-database/Fungal%20Medium *https://www.lightseekers.cards/cards/card-database/Dust%20Fiend *https://www.lightseekers.cards/cards/card-database/Lighting%20Bringer *https://www.lightseekers.cards/cards/card-database/Wave%20Crusher *https://www.lightseekers.cards/cards/card-database/Demolition%20Bot *https://www.lightseekers.cards/cards/card-database/Automatic%20Avengar *https://www.lightseekers.cards/cards/card-database/Warp%20Toad Category:Blog posts